


Alles Gute

by AllButNothing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, I guess the plot is it's Gil's birthday but that's it, Light Bondage, Like super light, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllButNothing/pseuds/AllButNothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gilbert's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alles Gute

Even though it was Gilbert's birthday, Alfred was still tempted to tell Gil to keep his hands to himself. Ever since they'd left the party, Gilbert hadn't stopped touching him. Light touches, mostly, minus when they'd started making out against the car frame. And then when Gilbert had started stroking Al's thigh while they were driving. He'd then suggested they pull over and have sex in the car, an idea that had turned Alfred crimson, until Alfred pointed out they had no lube, which Gil conceded to with a pout and said he'd make a note of.

So now they were at Alfred's apartment, waiting for the elevator. Gilbert stood just behind Alfred, and Alfred could almost feel the man mentally stripping him down. It brought a faint blush to Alfred's cheeks, one he was glad that Gilbert couldn't see.

The elevator dinged its arrival and the two of them hastily entered. Gilbert jammed the 'close doors' button, and the metal creaked shut agonizingly slow.

The elevator door had hardly closed when Gilbert was pressing Alfred against the wall. Alfred made a noise of surprise as Gilbert started kissing him, Gil's hands slipping down to Alfred's waist. He hadn't expected Gilbert to start so quickly. Not that he was complaining.

Gilbert pressed against Alfred, rocking his hips in teasingly. Alfred covered his mouth to prevent himself from moaning. It wasn't an act that Gilbert particularly appreciated, given the fact that the man immediately grabbed Alfred's hand and pressed it back above his head. Alfred gasped as Gilbert grinded against him harder, watching as a smirk appeared in the corner of the man's mouth before he dipped his head to kiss Alfred's jaw.

“Gil...there's...a camera in here...” Alfred managed.

Gilbert nipped at the pulse in Alfred's neck, the brief bout of pain mingling with the pleasure. “So?” Gilbert murmured.

So? Gilbert wasn't the one being pinned against the wall, being...shit... Gilbert palmed Alfred's bulge through his pants, and Alfred bucked up against him, letting out a faint moan.

“Gott...” Gilbert murmured against Al's skin, teeth grazing the side of his neck. “I've missed you.”

Alfred was about to make some snappy remark about how what Gilbert really missed was the sound of Alfred's moans, but before he managed to get a word out, the elevator doors opened. Alfred squirmed under Gil's grip and finally managed to push him off. “Out, out, my place, c'mon...”

They stumbled towards Alfred's apartment, fingers laced together, before they arrived at Alfred's door. Alfred gave Gil a quick peck on the lips before searching for his keys hastily.

Alfred had just located the key when Gilbert's breath was on his neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his skin. Alfred shivered, briefly forgetting the task at hand. “Gil, we're not inside yet...”

“Hurry up then.” Gilbert rocked his hips into Alfred, an unspoken promise in his movements. “I want to hear you moaning my name.”

Alfred flushed as he turned the key and opened the door. The two of them nearly fell inside, and Gilbert pushed the door shut hastily as he stripped off his jacket. Alfred felt his own coat fall away at his feet as he backed up.

Alfred had been aiming to go upstairs to the bedroom, but it seemed like Gilbert had other plans. He steered Alfred towards the living room until the back of Alfred's knees bumped against the couch. He fell backwards with a quiet “shit” before Gilbert had him pinned against the cushion.

Gilbert wasted no time, fingers eagerly undoing the buttons on Al's shirt while he kissed him hungrily. Alfred slipped a hand under Gil's shirt, running it down along the man's back. Finally, Gilbert broke the kiss, eyes bright as he panted for breath. Alfred's chest heaved up and down, his shirt already on the ground somewhere.

“Couldn't make it to the bed?” Alfred managed.

“Too far,” Gilbert murmured, licking his lips before he shifted to kiss Alfred's neck.

Alfred gave a low moan. “Shirt off, Gil, c'mon...”

Gilbert smirked. “Eager much?”

Alfred rolled his eyes. “Says the guy whose first move was to strip me.”

“S'my birthday.” Gilbert nipped Alfred's pulse again, inciting a sharp gasp from the man. “Maybe I've decided to take it slow tonight.”

Alfred started laughing when Gilbert began grinding down against him, and the sound faded to a moan. “You couldn't...go slow if you tried...”

“I could.” Gilbert traced one of Alfred's nipples, sending a shiver down Al's spine. “Take my time. Make you want me so much you beg.”

Alfred moaned again as Gilbert rolled his nipple. “I don't beg.”

Gilbert chuckled, grinding down against him. “Now that's just not true.”

Alfred didn't respond, instead tugging Gilbert down into a kiss with his tie. He could feel the man's smirk, wanted to slap it off him. Maybe later. There were more important matters at hand. Alfred started undoing the top buttons of Gil's shirt before he found his wrists pinned above his head.

Gilbert clucked his tongue. “Didn't I say we were going slow?” he said teasingly.

Alfred huffed, blushing at his predicament, before getting an idea. He wrapped his legs around Gil, locking them behind the man and pulling Gil closer to him. “You sure that's what you want?”

Alfred could see the lust flickering in Gil's eyes as the albino licked his lips. “Maybe not. But then again, I hate to lose.”

Shifting his grip on Alfred so that he had a free hand, Gilbert undid his tie before deftly knotting it around Alfred's wrists. He settled back with a smirk. “You look good.”

Alfred flushed, pulling at the knots. They held firm. “You're too good at this.”

“I told you.” Gilbert leaned down and trailed kisses down Alfred's neck and chest. “I'm going to prove to you exactly how hot I am.”

He ended his words with a nip to Alfred's sternum, before moving back up. Gilbert kissed Alfred deeply, nipping his lower lip as his fingers slipped down to undo Al's pants. Alfred moaned into the kiss, lifting his hips slightly as Gilbert slid his pants down.

“Gott...” Gilbert straightened a little. Alfred could see the bulge in his pants clearly. “I've been looking forward to this.”

Alfred huffed. He felt very naked at the moment, with the cool air against his skin. The fact that Gilbert was still fully dressed irked him. He should at least be shirtless by now. “How about you do me the same courtesy?”

Gilbert smirked. “How about you say please?”

Alfred reddened, remembering the way his hands were tied above his head. “No way in hell.”

Gilbert shrugged. “Suit yourself.” Gilbert dipped down, hands spreading Alfred's legs as he kissed Alfred's inner thighs. He briefly hovered over Alfred's member, even going as far as licking the tip, before smirking and moving on. Alfred let out a frustrated whimper. Gilbert rarely teased him this terribly. He was usually eager to get to the act itself...but apparently tonight, Gilbert had decided it was worth the wait.

Gilbert suddenly took Alfred into his mouth, and Alfred let out a low moan. Gilbert worked efficiently, tongue tracing along as he moved, looking Alfred in the eye mischievously as he bobbed his head up and down. Alfred couldn't help but moan again, wrapping his legs behind Gil's back.

“Fuck...Gil...”

Gilbert swallowed against him before pulling away with a smirk. “Is that what you want?”

Alfred glared, though the blush in his cheeks betrayed him. “You know what I want.”

Gilbert's smirk widened. “Do I now?” he asked, looking thoughtful as he rubbed Alfred's thighs. “How about you tell me again.”

Alfred let out a low whine. “Sex, Gil. I want sex.”

Gilbert grinned and kissed him. “Say please.”

Alfred nipped Gilbert's lip in retaliation. “No.”

Gilbert pouted. “I thought it was my birthday.”

“And it wouldn't be fun if I gave in that easily, would it?” Alfred would've pulled Gil into a kiss if his hands weren't literally tied above his head. “If you want me to beg, you're gonna have to make me.”

It was a challenge, and from the glint in Gilbert's eyes, one that he was eager to take on. “You don't have lube here, do you?”

Alfred huffed. “I don't keep it in the living room.”

“You should.” Gilbert nipped Alfred's neck again, before giving his member a few quick strokes, eliciting another moan from Alfred. “I'll be back in a second.”

“Wait—” Alfred protested, struggling to sit up, but Gilbert was already gone, clambering up the stairs. Alfred fell back onto the couch with a groan. He wanted to be touched so badly, wanted Gilbert, wanted... Alfred shifted, moving his hands down and moaning as he stroked his length, eyes sliding shut. He mentally cursed Gilbert for leaving him wanting. Maybe he'd just finish while Gilbert was gone and be done with it, that'd piss him off...

“Enjoying yourself?”

Alfred froze and looked up to see Gilbert standing there. He held a tube in one hand and he'd taken off his shirt at some point, but his eyes were concentrated on Alfred, a deep red blush on his face.

“You left me here alone,” Alfred accused.

“It won't happen again.” Gilbert crossed over the living room, nestling his way in between Alfred's legs and pushing Alfred's hands back above his head. “I promise to keep you—” Gilbert pecked Alfred's lips “—very entertained.”

Alfred felt Gilbert press a slicked up finger into him. He shivered, squirming slightly under Gilbert's touch. Gil smiled as he pressed the finger in deeper before adding another one.

Gilbert moved his fingers slowly, pumping into Alfred gently. Alfred panted faintly, hands straining against Gil's tie. He really did not need this much prep; they slept together regularly enough that it was hardly necessary anymore.

Gilbert's fingers brushed past Alfred's sweet spot, and Alfred let out a moan. He pressed back into Gil's fingers, hungry for more. Gilbert smirked and continued, moving past the spot and teasing it until Alfred's cries were ringing out through the apartment.

“Gil...” Alfred moaned. “Oh god, Gil, I can't...”

“Can't what?” Gilbert leaned upwards and pulled him into a biting kiss.

“Need you,” Alfred gasped as Gilbert moved back to kissing Alfred's neck. “Gil...”

“Tell me what you want.”

Alfred squirmed. He could feel Gil's mouth hot on his neck. Desire made him feel delirious as Gilbert worked his fingers in and out of him rhythmically. “I...I want you to fuck me.” Alfred let out another low moan.

“I want to hear you say it.”

Alfred swallowed. He opened his mouth to speak when Gilbert started stroking his member with his other hand. “Oh god,” Alfred moaned. “Oh god, Gil, please...”

Gilbert hummed in victory before he sat up. Alfred couldn't help but whine when Gilbert removed his fingers to take off his own pants. He didn't have long to wait though, before Gilbert started pushing in.

Gilbert moaned as he entered Alfred, leaning back down to bite Al's neck. “Gott...you feel amazing.”

The teasing faded into the background now, both of them much more concentrated on their task at hand. Alfred cried out shamelessly, tied hands wrapping around Gil's neck. Dimly in the back of his mind, Alfred prayed the neighbors couldn't hear. Gilbert swore, hooking Alfred's legs over his arms and pumping into him.

Alfred gripped Gil's hair, the only real leverage he had, and pushed their lips together. Gilbert took the hint, sliding his tongue into Alfred's mouth. They both moaned in unison before Gilbert dipped his head down to nip at Al's skin.

“Mein Gott,” Gilbert murmured.

Alfred finished first, crying out Gil's name as he came. It was apparently too much for Gilbert, who finished almost immediately afterwards. The two of them lay there for a moment, panting, before Gilbert pulled out. Alfred shifted over so there was some room on the couch, and Gilbert reached up to untie Alfred's wrists.

“You are so terribly hot, you know,” Gilbert murmured, kissing Alfred as their legs intertwined. “Completely irresistible.”

“Like you're any better.” Alfred snuggled into him. “God...couldn't keep away from you if I tried.”

Gilbert chuckled, wrapping his arms around Al. “Oh, you tried alright. But I win.”

Alfred huffed. “My hands were tied.”

“Yes they were.” Gilbert kissed Alfred again, a little longer this time. “Like I said...terribly hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...I tried lol


End file.
